Hidden Truths
by sarhea
Summary: Uchiha Itachi has a little secret. Well... a not so little secret. And a lot of unexpected individuals backing him. Want to know more? COMPLETE : AR, Itachi Kagome


**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha and co, or Naruto and co

**Summary**: Itachi has a little secret. Well... a not so little secret. Want to know more?

**A/N**: This is not strictly a crossover between the two verses. I'm using the characters from InuYasha, they live in a plane parallel to the mortal world in Narutoverse. Think the Three Realms (Reikei, Makai, Ningenkai) from Yu Yu Hakusho. There was no quest for the Shikon, Naraku or the rest... Just ningen, youkai, hanyou who live together in a Feudal Era setting with some modern conveniences and traditions.

**A/N:** A one shot I wrote a long time ago but am getting around to posting now.

* * *

**...ooO Hidden Truths Ooo...**

* * *

Naruto winced after hitting the ground hard. It was a losing battle from the start but when he had heard the last remaining bijuu vessel was being targeted by Akatsuki he could not stand by and do nothing. Naruto did not have time to wait for his old mentor Jiraiya to respond to his message sent by frog summons.

The back up from Konoha had been taken out from the start due to poor planning and hotheaded arrogance on the part of certain younger ANBU and the idiocy of his old year mates in following the orders of the 'older and supposedly wiser' shinobis. It truly sucked big time that he didn't have written orders from baa-chan to override the ANBUs. They were used to fighting ordinary shinobis, not the band of S-class nukenins called Akatsuki.

Now here he was, facing five Akatsuki, more or less fighting fit since the entire Konoha contingent had only managed to take out one, the only ones capable of fighting on his side were himself and Ni Yugito, vessel to Nibi no Nekomata.

Grimly he steeled himself to begin drawing on Kyuubis chakra. It was his last resort and this definitely needed it. Blue eyes did not waver from his opponents as he spoke to his battle companion.

"Draw on Nibi Yugito-san. It is the only way to survive."

Yugito stiffened. "But-."

"No buts!" Naruto countered. "Akatsuki are no ordinary nukenins. They target jinchurikis. Why do you think so many of us have vanished? They extracted Ichibi no Tanuki from my friend Gaa'ra and he would have died if it wasn't for Chiyo-baa-san. If they get their hands on us I don't think we can count on anyone around here to do what Chiyo-baa-san did."

Yugito stiffened then nodded slightly. "I understand." She flexed her hands, curling her fingers like claws. "I will not hold back."

"That will not be necessary." A cool, near emotionless voice spoke from behind.

The two jinchuurikis moved so they kept the advantage, their enemies and this newcomer in their fields of vision. He was a tall elegant male clad in all white traditional clothes accented with red geometric sakuras and a yellow obi. His hair was long, silver strands reaching the back of his knees, swaying as he walked, bangs framing the composed triangular face. A blue crescent moon marked the pale forehead, twin red slashes on each cheek below narrow gold eyes. His hands were hidden in his long sleeves and he gave no indication of drawing one of the two blades he bore at one hip. He showed no concern or indication of being affected by any of the Akatsukis killing intent.

He stopped some distance away and caught the eye of one particular Akatsuki. "It is done. Finish it."

Uchiha Itachi drew his katana and turned on his once allies. Within seconds one Akatsuki lay dead and another lightly injured.

Naruto and Yugito watched with wide eyes as the white stranger jumped into the melee without drawing any weapon, merely shaking his sleeve back to reveal a wrist marked by red vine-like tattoos and fingers tipped with claws that glowed green.

Naruto suppressed the queasy feeling churning in his belly as the bodies of two former S-class nukenins were discarded like broken toys, their throats torn out and already dissolving from the green acid like poison that were secreted and expelled by the strangers claws.

Naruto watched as Itachi swung his weapon, flicking most of the blood and gore from the blade before wiping it with a corner of his own cloak. Once he was satisfied he re-sheathed the weapon with a critical expression.

"I have to replace the hilt wrappings." Itachi murmured softly. "It deteriorates too fast when I channel my chakra through it."

The white-haired man snorted softly. "Of course. I told you the best wrappings are made from the hide of B-class yellow-specked desert snake."

Itachi shook his head. "They would have questioned me about the material. Especially Kisame. Any kenjutsu master would be more than familiar with the different types of hilt wrapping materials." He straightened his shoulders. "But it does not matter Sesshoumaru-sama. Now I will be able to use hide I harvested from my last hunting trip in Makai to make a longer lasting wrapping for my mundane katana."

"Hmm." There was a deliberate pause. "You know, she is waiting for you." Sesshoumaru murmured in bland tones.

Itachi perked up. "Where?"

"Close by. I told her to wait until the last ones were killed. She should be here soon." A knowing light gleamed in gold eyes.

Itachi glanced around and caught sight of the incapacitated Konoha-nin. He produced a pair of senbons and moved stabbing several ANBU before moving to the jounins and chuunins.

Naruto made a sound of protest but was stopped by Sesshoumaru. "He is not killing them. The senbons are coated in a paralytic drug effective for thirty minutes."

The blonde jinchuuriki tried to read Sesshoumaru but failed. He was as closed as Hyuuga Hiashi. But he did not seem like the type who lied so Naruto watched and waited.

Once Itachi was done he glanced at his hands and grimaced. They were covered with blood and gore and he was certain his face was also splashed. At least the cloak took the worst of the damage. He reached up to the collar to loosen the ties and slip off the heavy material of his Akatsuki cloak. In a fluid move he tossed the black and red material into the air and used a no-seal katon jutsu to set it on fire. The flames burned so hot only ashes hit the ground.

Then he reached behind his head to loosen the bandanna holding his hitae and dropped the material where it hit a stone with a soft chink. He paid it no attention as he reached under his arms and over his shoulders to loosen the straps of the ANBU grade chest armor and discarded it as well leaving him only clad in a short-sleeved tight black t-shirt and black cargo pants. A long fingered hand raked through his hair stripping it of the leather tie securing the pony tail allowing the long strands to flow free around his face making him look much younger and more vulnerable.

A modified suiton jutsu gathered water into a make shift spout that rinsed most of the dust and sweat from him, soaking his clothes in the process. A futon jutsu heated by a katon modifier handled most of the moisture.

Just when he was done a high feminine voice broke the silence.

"Itaaa-chiii!"

A wide smile spread across the stoic Uchihas face as he turned in the direction of the female. Unable to help himself Naruto watched as a petite civilian dressed in a short pleated green skirt, white blouse accented with a red bow tie appeared over the crest of the hill. She wore brown loafers and knee-high white socks that added to the civilian schoolgirl look but she was anything but a teenager. Her body and curves were that of a mature woman in her early twenties. Her face was heart-shaped and expressive, with a hint of mischief in blue eyes framed by long wavy black hair.

She dropped the massive yellow canvas backpack on top of the hill and began running down the slope towards the shinobis. Just when she reached the bottom she leapt towards the Uchiha nukenin.

Naruto gawped as Itachi caught her barely shifting under the impact, laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in the long strands, to force his face towards hers, to kiss him passionately. Itachi did not fight her, in fact he shifted slightly to help her wrap her legs around his hips, cupping the backs of her thighs to balance her weight before allowing her to slide down his front so one foot touched the ground while the other remained around his waist. Even when she no longer needed the support his hands continued to caress the soft white skin, explore the resilient flesh beneath the green skirt.

When one hand reached much higher under the hem of the skirt Naruto could not help it and exploded.

"Why is it that all the really good shinobis are perverts?"

Itachi broke the kiss and turned to the blonde jinchuriki. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

The blonde refused to back off. "Sandaime. Jiraiya. Kakashi. Most of the male jounins in Konoha read Icha Icha. And now you!"

To his surprise Itachi smiled and shifted to wrap one arm around the woman before answering Naruto. "Sex is one of the best ways to celebrate life. After so much fighting and killing it reaffirms our status as living beings; helps us forget the pain. regret and sorrow. Having a lover or spouse is a counterpoint to the work of killing." He looked down into knowing blue eyes. "Having someone to return to makes one fight that much harder."

Narutos eyes widened. "Precious people."

Black eyes returned to the jinchuuriki. "Correct."

Then Naruto frowned. "But why do you have to be so public about it? At least jii-san tried to hide his Icha Icha books!"

To his surprise Itachi smirked; a very Sasuke like smirk. Naruto wondered if all Uchihas smirked the same way. Then Itachi answered his question. "It is the skirt. Every time I see it I'm reminded of the first time I met Kagome."

Kagome huffed. "Itachi don't you dare!"

But Itachi ignored her and continued. "She tripped and fell and I got a first class view of her panties and legs." His expression turned faintly reminiscent as he ignored the small clenched fist hitting him. "She was absolutely furious with me. But it wasn't like I could forget about it so I would tease her." Then he smiled down at Kagome. "It doesn't help she wears it when we meet after a long time apart."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "That explains why she is always pregnant after you leave."

Kagome flushed deeply and cried out in protest. "Sesshouuuu!"

But he did not recant. "It is true Kagome. If you are not pregnant you always are after Itachi visits. Unless you just had the brats." Gold eyes widened in faux innocence. "It is like you two completely forget about birth control after long separations." A faint smile curved thin lips. "Good thing there will be fewer of those in the future. Jaken is getting too old to be nursemaid to more of your offspring."

Kagome moaned and buried her face in her hands. "Great. Just great. My foster brother insists on publicizing the details of my sex life in front a group of complete strangers."

Naruto stared at Uchiha Itachi, the infamous nukenin, the one who slaughtered his own clan save for his younger brother.

"You... You have kids?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Five at last count."

Naruto counted on his fingers. "That doesn't add up. Not unless you started having kids really young and every year." He glanced at Kagome suspiciously. "She looks very pretty and too slim to have so many kids."

Kagome choked and gurgled, stifling the urge to hit the boy for his backhanded compliment.

Itachi merely smirked. "You forget there is something called multiple births." Narutos eyes widened. "One set of triplets, one of twins."

Narutos eyes widened. "Wow." His eyes went slightly blank at the thought of all those little Uchihas. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Then why did you kill your own blood? And say you wanted to break all ties."

"He didn't." It was Sesshoumaru who answered bluntly. "Akatsuki wanted a Sharingen Master so Itachi was framed by an agent who used a sophisticated genjutsu; Uchiha Sasukes life was hostage to Itachis continued good behavior."

Narutos eyes widened and he realized something. "Sasuke said Itachi used Tsukiyomi to make him watch the Uchiha massacre. He was found by ANBU after the massacre. But when Itachi used Tsukiyomi on Kakashi-sensei he went into a coma, Baa-chan was the only one who could heal him and bring him out of it."

Sesshoumaru smiled coldly, a flash of pointed fangs. "Exactly. It was an unfortunate miscalculation on Akatsukis part. Itachi was angry and desperate enough to call on the Higher Powers for an ally, for vengeance; he Called on Me." He allowed his control to slip, eyes to flash red.

Naruto recoiled under the enormous pressure of this alien predatory energy. "Taiyoukai." The unfamiliar word slipped from his lips.

Yugito shrank back retreating behind Naruto for protection. "Inu..." She hissed.

The white male lifted a faint brow. "Correct. I am an inu-taiyoukai, more accurately the Inu no Taisho of Nishi Makai."

Naruto glared at Itachi. "You called on a youkai? A bijuu? Are you mad?"

Kagome moved to intercept Narutos glare and glared at him in turn. "Don't be a prejudiced bigot like the rest of your village! Who do you think taught the first shinobis how to use chakra? Where do you think your oh-so-precious kekkai genkais came from? From youkai!"

Itachi coughed discreetly. "Kagome is correct Naruto-kun. Any of your children and descendants will have what most would label a kekkai genkai." He smiled more wryly. "Besides, I wasn't trying to summon Sesshoumaru-sama but Miyagami-sama, a karasu-youkai, the Uchiha patron. It isn't something the clans who still have records care to publicize; a youkai ancestor being the originator of the kekkai genkai..." His eyes were distant and haunted, then hard. "I had little to lose so I made the Call. Miyagami-sama responded and referred me to Sesshoumaru-sama." Who then picked up the explanation thread.

"I was investigating the rumors of certain ningens summoning and sealing youkai in Ningenkai." Sesshoumaru explained. "My regular agents would be detected by a group that specialized in tracking and trapping youkai so Itachi acted for me. He sent intel Akatsuki gathered so my own agents could collect the jinchuuriki ahead of the Akatsuki. Most of the shinobi villages assumed Akatsuki had taken them; Akatsuki did not correct the incorrect assumption." Gold eyes gleamed.

Then Itachi continued the explanation. "Akatsuki had managed to collect three bijuus. The jinchurikis are dead and the container storing the bijuus chakra has been retrieved; it will be released in Makai. You two are the only two remaining jinchuuriki in Ningenkai. If you wish you can join the other four jinchuurikis in Makai. Youkai clans generally look down on hanyous but you can earn a place by proving your strength. Or if you wish you can find a place among the ningen clans. There are several towns that are blended with ningens, hanyou, and youkai living together." He glanced at Kagome. "We live in one such town in Nishi Makai. Kagome is the local miko and healer."

Narutos eyes glazed for a few seconds before refocusing. Then he moved his hands into a series of familiar and alien hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: San Yoko."

A puff of smoke appeared in front of the young man and dissipated to reveal a red-furred three-tailed fox the size of a small wolf. Red eyes gleamed, white fangs flashed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." The voice was unexpectedly deep for such a small form.

Gold eyes narrowed. "Akanami Hiro."

The fox bowed his head. "I am honored the Inu no Taisho remembers this lowly kitsune."

Sesshoumaru did not blink. "I have an excellent memory kitsune. Especially of those who tried to steal from me."

Hiro cringed. "I was young and foolish. A mere two-tails."

"And you have not increased in strength in all these centuries. Just one tail?"

Hiro growled. "The kit refuses to summon me with any more tails."

Sesshoumaru raised a faint brow. "A wise choice given how well kitsunes twist words."

Hiro grumbled softly but made no audible retort. "He has agreed to let me bargain for him since he is unfamiliar with the practices of Makai. I am not speaking for Nibi or her vessel."

Yugito stirred. "I am interested. If I like the terms Naruto-san gets and I say so, Kilala and I would like a similar arrangement."

Itachi eyed the fox with interest before looking to Naruto. "How long have you been able to Summon the Kyuubi no Yoko out of the seal?"

Naruto bit his lip. "A few years now. I developed the technique during my training trip with Ero-Sennin. I never told anyone because everyone would think I was crazy to let Hiro out." Itachis eyes were calm and encouraging. "It was clear Akatsuki would be coming after us so I bargained with him, some freedom in a kage bunshin body for more of his power so I could get accustomed to handling it without losing control."

Itachi smiled slowly. "A wise decision Naruto-kun. It takes a great deal of courage to go against conventional wisdom."

Narutos eyes widened at the compliment and he blushed. "It wasn't like I had anything to lose." His expression was open. "I wanted to live."

Kagome shook her head laughing softly as she left Itachis side to hug the younger male. "I am very proud of you. You chose to follow your heart, to forge your own path against society norms. It is one of the first signs of maturity." She cupped his cheeks, to force him to bow his head, so she could brush a kiss against his forehead. "You will do well in Makai with that kind of grit."

The ningens and jinchuuriki watched as the bijuu and taiyoukai hammered out the terms of a bargain, a vassalage subject to renewal with specific clauses dealing with training, instructors, stipends, and lodging arrangements. Terms the taiyoukai did not quibble over. A bargain that was offered to and accepted by Ni Yugito. Once the agreement was sealed in blood Naruto dismissed the kage bunshin fox summons. Then he looked to his old comrades, people who he fought for, those whose respect he dearly wanted but never gained in entirety. He crouched, sitting on his heels before the former Rookies, his year mates, blue eyes were unexpectedly solemn.

"I am sorry but I will be leaving now. I will not be returning to Konoha, ever." He untied his bandanna and placed it on the ground. "Please give this to Iruka-sensei. Tell him I'm sorry but I reached my limits long ago." He removed the chain holding a blue crystal pendant and placed it on top of the hitae. "Give this to Baa-chan. Tell her I gave up on being Hokage long ago. The Council and civilians would never support it." He smiled faintly. "I only wanted to be Hokage because I thought it would make everyone acknowledge and respect me. But no one ever did. Even you guys consider me a loud-mouth with too much luck." He snorted. "More like a shit-load of good karma to make up for that jackass Yondaime who sealed Kyuubi inside of me." He noticed the understanding lights in certain eyes. "Oh yeah. Everyone of the bloody adults in that village lied to me. To us. No ordinary ningen could never kill a bijuu. Yondaime sealed it inside a baby, inside me who had the bad luck to born October tenth." He looked faintly pensive. "Sometimes I wish Sandaime just ordered me to be abandoned in some far off village, away from Konoha. I probably would have grown up with a family and people who gave a damn about me.

"You have no idea what hell is like until you grow up practically abandoned, beaten and hated by every adult. I plotted and planned because I knew the old man would never let me go. I tried running away often enough as a kid but the ANBU always tracked me down. I had to become good to avoid the fucking oinin and ANBU the Hokage would send after me. I figured I could set up a big death scene, taking out the last Akatsuki so no one would know. If I traveled far enough and led a quiet life no one would ever find me."

Itachi snorted softly. "It probably would have worked if you were up against the usual pair. Enough destruction and blood and no witnesses, no one can refute the 'evidence'. But there is no need for that now; no one in Ningenkai can ever breach the barrier between the Realms." He smiled tauntingly at the paralyzed Konoha shinobi. "If you ever see my little brother give him my regards and tell him he is a disgrace to the name Uchiha." He snorted softly. "And to find another dream than restoring the Uchiha clan in Ningenkai."

Naruto stared confused. "What do you mean?"

Itachis eyes were wide and filled with unexpected malice. "Oh, you wouldn't know. My foolish ototou really screwed up accepting the Cursed Seal and its false power. The Curse Seal taints the chakra and forces the body beyond its natural limits; it literally cooks the cells since it overheats the chakra coils." He smirked at Haruno Sakura whose green eyes were very wide. As Tsunades apprentice and a medic-nin she understood before her comrades. "Sperm cells are particularly vulnerable to extreme temperatures. Sasuke is probably shooting blanks given how much he has drawn upon the Curse Seal in the past few years. It was never a concern for Orochimaru since he planned on cloning replacement bodies from stem cells."

Naruto burst out laughing. "Serves the bastard right!" Blue eyes were bright and very fierce. "He could have had everything if he bothered using his brain! Now he will have nothing!" Naruto pouted. "You know he won't believe it. That you have children, that you are restoring the Uchiha clan someplace he cannot touch you."

Itachi glanced at Kagome who shrugged and spoke. "I have some pictures. I always carry an album of duplicates to show off my family."

Narutos nose twitched. "Where are they?"

Kagome glanced at the top of the hill where a yellow canvas bag lay. "It's in my backpack."

Naruto bounded off to retrieve the object. Reverently he handed it to Kagome who dug into its voluminous depths and produced a small photo album. Slowly she began flipping through the pages occasionally pointing out particular details to Naruto.

"That is our fifth date. Itachi took me hang gliding in Suzakamu Gorge."

"Itachi just won his fifth challenge duel. After that no one disputed his claim on me."

"Our wedding. Sango was my attendant, Miroku conducted the rituals."

"I was pregnant with the twins. Sango and Miroku helped me since Itachi was away."

"Sachiko and Arashis first birthday. They were formally introduced to youkai society under Sesshoumaru's care."

"That is Haruka, Sesshoumarus mate. They are both godparents."

"Itachi was confirmed as Sesshoumarus Third Investigator, it is a rank above the usual fighter since it gives him the authority to act directly on Sesshoumarus behalf."

"Itachi was home when the triplets were born. He was with me throughout labour. I nearly broke his hand and wrist. Itachi chose the names for people who he respected. Mikoto, Minato, and Obito. Itachis mother, the Yondaime Hokage and an Uchiha cousin."

"A play date for the twins with Sangos little girl Kimiko-chan."

"Souta, my brother, and his wife Rin, Sesshoumarus foster daughter. Shippo-kun and his mate Souten-chan. Bankotsu and his mate Kagura. They are also godparents."

"That is a family portrait. The triplets refused to be still so we had a picnic."

All throughout Naruto pulled out specific pictures and wrote little notes on the back. Once he had a little pile he pulled out a scroll and sealed the photographs within it. Carefully he wrote some more in the scroll before rolling it shut. With the ease of practice he traced the scripts and cast a fuuin jutsu to protect the contents. This he tossed before the Konoha nins.

"Give that to Baa-chan. Only she or Ero-Sennin will be able to break the seal." Then he turned to Itachi. "I think we're ready to go now." He glanced at Yugito who shook her head and answered his unspoken question.

"I have nothing to pick up. I'm certain I will be able to get replacement weapons and clothing in Makai."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Of course." He sniffed at the jinchuurikis clothes. "Youkai garments have to be much more durable." He glanced at his outfit. "My own clothes are made out of spider silk and spelled to be damage and stain resistant. All my retainers have at least once outfit from the household funds and seamstresses."

Naruto nodded firmly. "Then let's get going. I don't want to hang around here in case Ero-sennin shows up."

Sesshoumaru drew one of his swords and swung it in a oval. The air shimmered and darkened forming a literal rip.

Itachi shouldered Kagomes yellow backpack, grabbed her hand to pull her into the portal after him.

Naruto then Yugito followed after some hesitation.

Sesshoumaru was the last. Five seconds after he stepped through the rip sealed itself and vanished.

It was another five minutes before the first Konoha shinobi was able to move. It was Sakura who managed to finally neutralize the effect of the senbons poison.

Quickly she began working on the others.

Everyone stared at the scroll with some trepidation. Naruto had sealed something within it, something only the Godaime or the Gama Sannin could extract.

Yamato finally spoke. "We have to take it back. The Godaime can decide what to do with it. And the information we've been given."

Sakura hesitated. "Do you think Itachi was telling the truth?"

"About what?"

"Everything!"

"That is up to our superiors to decide."

~o~

* * *

~o~

Tsunade wiped back tears as she dismissed the last of the back-up team. She looked at Shizune who was dripping tears though she continued to take notes for the Godaime.

"What do you think Shizune?"

"I think Naruto-kun is a saint who has reached his limits. Let him be. If the Council wishes to waste money sending oinin and ANBU to track him down let them pay for it out of their own private funds." Shizune smirked. "If they wish to put them in the Bingo Books don't make a fuss. Just make sure you have final say over the entry. We can make sure that all the Hidden Villages know just how powerful Naruto and Itachi are. And that Konoha is full of fools and cowards who drove away such powerhouses."

Tsunade flipped through the pictures she had removed from the sealed scroll. Pictures that framed a life she had never envisioned; a nukenin who had family, friends, allies, and patrons.

Most of the pictures were focused around Itachi and a beautiful small woman with wide laughing blue eyes, Kagome. Dressed in unfamiliar style of robes and attire both casual and formal. Nights out alone or in groups with other clearly unhuman individuals. A formal wedding portrait of a blushing bride and proud groom. A pregnant Kagome with a quiet-looking kimono-clad female and more out-going male in indigo robes. Itachi helping a toddler stand and walk while Kagome carried the other. A proud new father holding his newborn child. A picture portrait of a family under a sakura tree, two children of five and three toddlers crawling on the blanket. The two elder children with the undeniable Uchiha look wearing practice gis, both with Sharingen activated, a tomoe spinning in one or both eyes.

Tsunade nodded firmly. "This will be perfect bait for Uchiha Sasuke. He will not be able to resist the rumors that Itachi has a family." Honey eyes were predatory. "When he comes looking we will be ready."

Shizune nodded then voiced the question on her mind. "Shishou…"

"Yes Shizune?"

"Is Itachi-san right? About the sterilization qualities of the Curse Seal?"

Tsunade sobered. "He is. I've seen it in Anko and she doesn't use it if she can help it. Her fertility is already down sixty percent. It is part of the reason why she avoids any serious relationship." Shizune nodded soberly. "There is no way to reverse the effects. Itachi is probably accurate in saying Sasuke is completely sterile." She smirked. "I can't wait to see the expressions on those old farts when they find out."

~o~

* * *

~o~

Konohamaru waved his hand holding a small volume as he called out.

"OI! I've got the most recent Bingo Book! You really want to read it. Oyabun is in it!"

The jounins from the old Rookie group dropped whatever they were doing to follow the new Chuunin to Ichirakus.

Konohamaru refused to hand over the volume until everyone ordered a bowl of ramen, 'In honor of Oyabun.'

Once half or most of the bowls were consumed Konohamaru used a modification of kage and henge to create two piles of sheets duplicating two particular entries in Konohas Bingo Book.

Eagerly everyone grabbed one from each pile and began scanning the contents.

~o~

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Ninjutsu: Superlative, Beyond kage level

Trademark Ninjutsu: Fuuton jutsus, Rasengan, Kage bunshin and variations

Genjutsu: Poor, High Chuunin level

Taijutsu: Superlative, Beyond kage level

Trademark Taijutsu: God-like endurance, stamina, pain and damage thresholds due to Accelerated Healing.

Kenjutsu: Average, Mid Jounin level.

Family: Father Namikaze Minato (Yondaime Hokage) deceased, Mother Uzumaki Kushina (Konoha ANBU) deceased. Orphaned since birth.

Background: Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi no Yoko. Despised and hated by most of Konoha for a bearing a burden his own father forced on to him. Considered the dobe during his Academy years and by his genin team until he was taken as an apprentice by Jiraiya, the Gama Sannin. He grew exponentially under the tutelage of his fathers teacher mastering the Rasengan and developing his own variation on the Hiraishin no Jutsu used to take out Zetsu (S-class nukenin from Kusagakure) and Hoshigaki Kisame (S-class nukenin from Mizukagure). He has a working relationship with the Kyuubi no Yoko and is capable of Summoning the bijuu in battle.

Current Associates: Nii Yugito. Uchiha Itachi.

Current Whereabouts: Unknown.

Rank: Triple S. Attack if you wish to die.

~o~

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Ninjutsu: Superlative, kage level

Trademark Ninjutsu: Katon jutsus, Amaterasu (kekkai genkai ninjutsu)

Genjutsu: Superlative, Beyond kage level

Trademark genjutsu: Tsukiyomi (kekkai genkai genjutsu)

Taijutsu: Excellent, kage level

Trademark Taijutsu: Strategic, surgical, flexible, designed to exploit weaknesses revealed by the Sharingen kekkai genkai.

Kenjutsu: Excellent, kage level.

Family: Clan deceased, Father Uchiha Fugaku (Uchiha Clan Head) deceased, Mother Uchiha Mikoto (Konoha jounin) deceased. Brother Uchiha Sasuke (A-class nukenin). See Background for details.

Background: The Uchiha Prodigy. The genius of Konoha who climbed the ranks to ANBU Captain at the age of thirteen. Believed to have been responsible for the Uchiha Massacre. A member of the now defunct organization Akatsuki (a group of S-class nukenins). Destroyed Akatsuki two months ago. Recent information indicates Akatsuki was responsible for the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi joined them in order to take them down with no survivors under the direction of his unknown patron. It is uncertain exactly when he came into contact with his patron (Sesshoumaru) and started working as his agent.

Current Associates: Uzumaki Naruto. Nii Yugito. Uchiha Kagome (wife). Sesshoumaru (liege lord). Be very careful with approaching Sesshoumaru. His power levels, abilities and skills far exceeds most kages. It is believed he is a bijuu (an inu-taiyoukai) with a humanoid form. He has the resources of many lesser bijuus and the fearful respect of the Kyuubi no Yoko who he recognized by name.

Current Whereabouts: Unknown.

Rank: Increased to Double S due to the nature of his new allies and resources.

~o~

Ino shook her head as she put down the kage bunshin papers. "It really is something. The loudmouth deadlast turns out to be the real hero and son of the Yondaime, the Uchiha nukenin turns out to be innocent, the idolized Uchiha is the real traitor." The papers vanished in a small puff of smoke. "I don't know about you but I hope Naruto is happy wherever he is."

Shino tapped his own papers making it vanish. "I have to agree. He really deserves a break for all he has endured due to misguided prejudice." Shino knew what it was like to be called a freak, inhuman, a monster simply because he was a vessel for his clans kikkai bugs.

Neji sighed. "I never imagined Naruto carried this burden for so long, alone." He shook his head slowly. "I feel like a child complaining about eating millet when others starve because they have no food." He grimaced. "I told him in the Chuunin exams he had no clue what it was like to be cursed by a seal. He was cursed by his own father to save Konoha and hated by everyone for something he had no choice in."

Chouji stopped eating. "I feel really bad. Tou-san and Kaa-san told me to avoid him so I did. I never questioned them or asked why. He was always so alone during breaks in the Academy. I kind of understand why he always played pranks to get everyones attention."

Lee shook his head. "Naruto-kun was never one to allow his burdens to put out the Flames of his Youth! He is truly an inspiration to us all!"

Tenten sighed as her own papers puffed into smoke. "Uzumaki Kushina is a legend in ANBU. She was a kenjutsu and taijutsu expert though she retired a year before the Kyuubi attacked. Now I can safely assume it was to marry the Yondaime." She toyed with a kunai, testing the balance and her dexterity. "I never thought she was Narutos mother. I always thought some bureaucrat picked the name since there were no living Uzumakis."

Sakura put down her own papers and said nothing. There was nothing to say. She was his teammate and she was never there for him. The only time she went to him was when she wanted reassurance or his help for something that benefited her and her alone. Tears dripped down her face but everyone pretended not to notice.

Everyone knew how Sakura treated Naruto. Given that and all this new previously classified information they couldn't help but support Narutos actions. Each and everyone of them knew they would have snapped long ago in Narutos place. It was a testament to the blondes strength of will that he lasted this long in Konoha.

Kiba ignored the crying kunoichi and spoke. "I'm certain Naruto will be just fine in this Makai place. I know it's where Kyuubi came from but he was terrified of that Sesshoumaru guy and both Itachi and that girl Kagome respect him. He will treat Naruto right." Kiba slurped up the remaining noodles.

Shikamaru placed his chopsticks down. "The stories say youkai always honor their bargains. They will not tolerate treachery or those who renege on a bargain. The Kyuubi negotiated a thorough contract, one with several contingencies and escape clauses. Besides it seems like Sesshoumaru is their equivalent of a daimyo; he won't break his word of honor."

There was nothing to say. If Naruto was fine he was fine. If he wasn't they weren't in any position to hear about it or help.

Hinata looked up from her ramen, her heart ached but she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She had always put off confessing her feelings to the blonde. Now there would never be a chance.

...ooOoo...

The End.

~o~

* * *

~o~

AN: This is not strictly a crossover between the two verses. I'm using the characters from InuYasha, they live in a plane parallel to the mortal world in Narutoverse. Think the Three Realms (Reikei, Makai, Ningenkai) from Yu Yu Hakusho. There was no quest for the Shikon, Naraku or the rest... Just ningen, youkai, hanyou who live together in a Feudal Era setting with some modern conveniences and traditions.

AN: I have no plans to continue or expand on this. This is meant to be a one-shot only.

Review, Review, Review


End file.
